A Dusk's Life
by StellarVisions
Summary: A view of the major characters from Kingdom Hearts 2 through the eyes of one of the most overlooked adversaries, the Dusk Nobody
1. Chapter 1, Xemnas

Well, this is the first chapter in my fanfiction experiment (read, I've never written a successful, submittable fanfiction until this point) so we'll see where it leads. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters contained therein, Square-Enix does.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first time I was summoned was the first time I saw him. He stood upon the highest cliff in the mountains of Hollow Bastion, looking very much like he owned it. The way he gestured, the tone of his voice...everything about him spoke of power.

He was a Nobody like me, but he was the first, the best, and the strongest. He called himself "Xemnas", and he was the leader of all of us. Upon seeing him, I could do little more than stare in awe, and bow my head when his gaze fell upon me from his rocky perch. He called out to us, calling us his "kindred", and he told us that our time was coming. We would claim Kingdom Hearts, and reclaim what had been taken from us; our Hearts.

He sent us to every world within our reach. Every world that the Organization had breached, we went and carried out our mission. Our mission, as explained by Xemnas, was to destroy what Heartless there were, and to goad the "Keyblade Master" into destroying what we could not.

Xemnas sent hundreds of us Nobodies to our deaths, and yet, we could do little more than follow Him in blind obedience.

He was a man deserving of the title "The Superior" if for nothing more than his charisma. Lacking emotions, he led us merely by the power of persuasion.


	2. Chapter 2, Demyx

Well, this is Chapter 2. I'd been debating with myself as to who I should do next, and the overall order I should do the characters in. I decided on "The Melodious Nocturne" because I think he's a fun character who doesn't get nearly the credit he deserves as an Organization XIII member. Next will likely be Ansem the Wise, assuming I can come up with a good story for him.

As usual, I don't own KH2 or any of the characters, etc.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain follows this one everywhere he goes. I know this, because I followed him around for weeks as he made his way through the mazelike tunnels of the Underworld. He'd been assigned by Xemnas to make a Nobody out of Hades, the Lord of the Underworld. Even with the magical Olympus Stone, the Hotheaded Jailer proved to be too much for the young Nobody.

That didn't matter to Demyx, though. He was perfectly content sitting around in The Castle That Never Was, hoping to catch the attention of his fellow Nobody, Larxene, while entertaining us lower Nobodies with his Sitar. He'd play a tune, and his Water Clones would dance in time with the music. His aquatic dance numbers were how many of my fellow Dusk's learned how to move.

Of all of the Organization XIII, Demyx was the least interested in violence. It was that fact that set him apart from his counterparts in the Organization, and it's what drew so many of us Nobodies to him.


	3. Chapter 3, DiZ

Well, here's Chapter 3. I decided to do DiZ because, like Demyx, he doesn't get near enough love. Of all of the KH2 characters besides Sora, DiZ's actions are the most justifiable.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This guy...he was the reason that all of us Nobodies even existed. He was a brilliant scientist, diving into the connection between the Body, Heart, and Soul. If it hadn't been for the betrayal of his subordinates, the lush Radiant Garden he'd created might have survived.

But now, he only lives for revenge. He cloaked himself in secrecy, took a new name, and began studying the "In-Between World". It was his manipulations that set forward the sequence of events that led to a reunion of one of the Nobodies, and his original.

He radiated the same scent as "The Superior", which is why he escaped attention for so long. The only one's who knew of DiZ's plan were the few involved, and the few Dusk's he captured for study. I was one of them. 


	4. Chapter 4, Lexaeus

Well, here's Chapter 4. I picked Lexaeus this time because he's big, he's badass, and for his part, he's under-appreciated. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One of the few Nobodies in command of an element, Lexaeus could make the ground beneath your feet shake with the twitch of a finger. He never talked much, but he didn't have to. The barest of glances, a simple headshake, or a shift in his posture could tell you volumes. He'd sit in Castle Oblivion, a blank look on his face, and all of his subordinates would scurry around, knowing exactly what he wanted from the way he looked at them.

The first time I saw him, was just before he'd taken command of Castle Oblivion's basement. Xemnas had sent him there to keep tabs on Marluxia, but Lexaeus had plans of his own. Just as Marluxia manipulated Sora to control him, so did Lexaeus with the Twilight Keyblade Master, Riku.

It's always the quiet ones…


End file.
